The doctor and the patient
by chaosangel13
Summary: Neji needs a wound healed at the hospital, he gets some private time with Sakura Haruno and little bit of what he always wanted from her. NejiXSaku.


I hope you guys like this I've been a fan of the couple for a while but never written anything, Please review and give me your comments. Tell me specially if you liked it all, I thought it was a bit riske' how I wrote it. But I enjoyed writing Neji as a pervert. haha

* * *

Cherry blossoms are just like the seasons, they come and go floating in the wind. The blossoms float away leaving the tree bare and naked. This tree symbolizes life and how being alone makes you feel like you've lost the spirit that left you with the wandering seasons. Sitting here has made me realize that sometimes waiting isn't good enough and sometimes looking just isn't enough. It's almost been three years since Sasuke left, maybe I should move on.

Well my breaks over, at least after this shift I can go home and get some rest she thought as she jumped through the trees making her way to the hospital of Konoha,

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My chest hurt as I waited to be called into the doctors office, I saw a few people sitting with minor injuries, most of them were the civilians of Konoha.

"Next!!" yelled a females voice from within the office

I walked into the doctors after a smiling man left to go comfort his worried family. I entered the room that's smelled of disinfectant, I sat down on the plastic bed with the paper that laid across the center of the uncomfortable bed. I looked at my doctor who was coming out of the medical supply closet. A pink bun sat on top of her head, she turned setting the antiseptic, and swabs on the counter.

"Hello, Haruno-san"

"Hello…" she looked over to who spoke to her "Neji-san"

"What seems to be the problem?" she spoke with a smile on her face. Her hair was slipping out of the messy bun on her head. Her shoulders sagged a little bit, her face held a tired look.

"I have a cut on my chest, it hurts to breath a little, but the cut has been bleeding for a while, even when I have kept it under pressure"

"Okay, I'm going to ask you to take of your shirt please"

I pulled the shirt over my head, she waited looking and inspecting. I laid the shirt on the bench. She stepped closer, her hands reached out and began to unravel the bandages, she reached her arms around me to pull the rest of the bandage off. Her head was near my chin, I could smell her hair it smelled of vanilla. I closed my eyes thinking it was indecent to take advantage of a women kindness. She leaned away the process repeated, and Neji even though his ethics were against it he couldn't help but smell the vanilla scent.

"Okay, wow that's a deep cut you should have come here immediately, please lay down." she walked over to get the antiseptic. " Can I ask you how you got the cut?"

She was standing over him dousing a cotton swab, looking him in the eye.

"Well it happened about two days ago,".

"This may sting a little, sorry please continue"

"I got back from an ANBU, I wasn't aware that it was such a deep wound and just cleaned and bandaged it."

She was leaning over him, the fabric of her shirt barley touching his skin, her soft skin touching his and she cleaned the wound. It didn't sting so much, he was focused on what she was doing he wasn't paying attention to the stinging. Leaning away from him she walked over to the trash can dropping the dirty cotton ball in the bin. Then she looked through some cabinets, she was on her tips of her toes reaching the box of bandages. Her back was arched inward, her arm stretched to reach the top of the cabinet. She climbed onto the cabinet, her knees resting on the top. From where I was laying, I could make out a faint sign of curves underneath her loosed shirt. Her skinny legs showed beneath her black skirt. Jumping down from the cabinet, she set the box beside my head. She leaned onto the plastic bed, her hands hovering over his wound. She started to pump warm chakra into his body, she was focused on his wound she didn't notice him staring at her. What he was doing now was against all of his morals, but he just liked to watch her.

"Well! Your good as new!"

"Thank you" She was still looking at his chest her hand reached out and touched the circle shaped scar, her happy, smiling face turn into a sad, guilty one.

"No, thank you. You almost died to help me, no Naruto and me get Sasuke back."

Her hand was frozen onto the spot of the scar, her eyes were blank.

"You know, today I was thinking about moving on forgetting about Sasuke"

She smiled sadly, I looked at her green eyes getting a little watery.

"The thing is I don't know if I can do it"

"You can" she looked at me startled.

"…"

"I'll help you" I spoke with confidence, even though there was so much fear gripping my heart.

"Neji"

"Yes?"

" Do you have some sort of Lolita complex?"

"I only seem to have a complex for you"

* * *

"Oh. So you do wear briefs?"

"What?"

"Nothing! I love you"

"That's what I thought"

* * *

Review plz!!


End file.
